


His Body Against Mine

by unravel_you



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: I REALLY LIKE YAMATO-SENPAI YOU KNOW, M/M, You're Welcome, also this could be rated as m maybe but i'm not sure, i ca NNOT BELIEVE, typo this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravel_you/pseuds/unravel_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato and Wakatoshi just look really good together, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Body Against Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably filled with spelling mistakes but i'm too tired to check. Sorry in advance!

Wakatoshi never liked crowded places. They felt far too uncomfortable to him. People pressing against each other, moving uneasily, stumbling, preventing him from moving how he wanted to. Their loud voices merging together to form a sort of annoying white noise. The sensation of being absolutely insignificant in a sea of people. He hated all of this.

 

But right now, he could bear it. He could make an effort to be patient. He was standing at the front of the crowd, which was slightly less uncomfortable than if he’d been drowning in the middle of it. Still, the people pressing and pushing against him from behind were truly annoying. But it was alright. He just had to look in front of him, to concentrate on one person only, and it was fine.

 

Yamato looked truly beautiful, even below the pitiful spotlights of this small bar. The way his skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, the way his muscles contracted and relaxed with each movement, the way his piercing eyes scanned the room, stopping on Wakatoshi more than once before redirecting their attention to the rest of the public, the way he was scratching at his favourite guitar, fiercely but carefully, with the rest of the band by his sides. But Wakatoshi only had eyes for him, and him only.

 

The delinquent flinched at a fan who had screamed a bit too close to his ear. He tried stepping away from her, but he was trapped and couldn’t really move. It was always like this when Yamato performed. The bar, which was usually mostly empty at this time of the day, save for a few regulars, was always packed every time the boy would sing on stage. Everyone really loved him, despite his ‘bad boy’ airs. This was something Wakatoshi was slightly jealous of. He thought they looked a bit similar, both on the delinquent, bad boy side, yet people seemed to like the white haired boy more than him. Not that it bothered him too much.

 

Another loud screech was heard as yamato took a couple of step forward, almost standing at the edge of the stage. Wakatoshi gulped. He was… dangerously close. So much that he could clearly see the droplets of sweat sliding down his body. And when he leaned over, mic in hand, Wakatoshi had a very explicit view of the other boy’s cleavage under that poor excuse of a shirt—some sleeveless thing made of some kind of light, thin fabric. So thin, noted Wakatoshi, that he could almost see the other boy’s nipples perking from under it. He gulped, choosing to concentrate on his face instead.

 

This was no better. The bastard was looking straight at him, eyes piercing through his, and that damned seductive look that he often used against him on his face (although he mostly used it in private). His voice was loud but gentle, slightly ragged, captivating. The type of voice that could make you melt or completely destroy you, depending on its intensity and on the song. But more than his voice, Wakatoshi was mostly concentrated on his mouth. Those pink lips parting to let out melodic wails and screams, the way they were hovering a bit too close to the mic, with his tongue sometimes poking out slightly, reminding Wakatoshi of a few times where he had seen the boy in this position, although it wasn’t a mic that he usually held in his hands.

 

Wakatoshi felt himself getting incredibly hot, and he was sure it wasn’t because of the crowd. He needed to get out of here, quick. Almost reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from the show in front of him and tried to turn away. Yamato was probably going to get annoyed, but it was alright, Wakatoshi would make up to him later.

 

With some difficulty, he managed move through the wave of people and reach the door leading outside. Once he took a step outside, he released a heavy breath, a feeling of relief overwhelming him, as if he could breathe again. He walked a few steps and leaned against a wall, letting the cold breeze hit his face. This was the last song. Soon people were going to leave and the bar would be empty again. He sighed, just a few minutes and he would be able to see him again.

 

Thirty minutes later, and there were still no traces of the boy. The show was over and more than half of the people present had left, going back home. He impatiently tapped his foot to the ground, waiting still. A few minutes later, he saw the band members stepping out and leave, looking like they’ve had a few drinks, clinging onto each other and stumbling as they walked. Wakatoshi frowned, deciding to go see for himself what was taking Yamato so long. But just as he neared the door, the white haired boy swung it open, taking an angry step out, but stopping right in time, before he collided with Wakatoshi. The two boys stared at each other for a second, and the delinquent couldn’t help but notice how _good_ the other looked.

 

“Yama--” Wakatoshi was cut short when a hand firmly gripped his arm, aggressively stomping away and dragging him along. Confused, the boy could only let out a few, ineffective protests as he was dragged into an alleyway not far from there. And suddenly, his back roughly hit the brick wall behind him, and there was a body pressing against him, warm and desperate, while the white haired boy hungrily kissed him.

 

All confusion gone, Wakatoshi quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him impossibly closer to him. He kissed him back, their tongues swirling passionately against each other, teeth biting and nibbling hurriedly at each other. Yamato’s nails dug into the other’s neck and scalp, and suddenly, it was his turn to be pressed against the hard wall. Unfazed, he immediately hooked his legs around the taller boy’s waist as he was lifted up by strong arms.

 

Still locked in a heated kiss, the two boys groaned at the sensation of finally being able to be in each other’s arms, to feel each the other’s body so close to their own, to be able to taste each other’s lips. A soft moan tore through the rocker’s lips as he felt those big rough hands slide down his body, nails raking over him, to settle on his thighs, holding him up firmly against the wall. He moaned again when he remembered how strong his boyfriend actually was, to be able to do this.

 

Finally, when they couldn’t hold it anymore, they reluctantly broke the kiss, a very thin string of saliva being the only thing still connecting their lips. They were panting, faces red, tired, their bodies burning hot against each other. They stared at each other, the fire of need and passion burning in their eyes.

 

“…Don’t ever do this again.” Said Wakatoshi, finally breaking the silence, his voice slightly raspy.

 

“What?” replied Yamato, gently stroking the nape of the delinquent’s neck, an affectionate gesture. “Did I turn you on back there?”

 

“ _Yes._ ” He leaned in and buried his face in the rocker’s neck, sliding his lips gently against his skin, breathing hot air against it, making him shudder. “You looked so _hot._ ” He bit on his neck lightly, earning him a small gasp from the other. “I wanted to jump on stage and take you right there.” He slowly rocked his hips against him, shuddering at the way his thighs tightened around his waist.

 

“Waka…” Yamato’s voice was laced with lust, with need. He wanted him so bad, he _needed_ him. “Please, just…” He raked his nails down the other’s neck as he lifted his head. They looked at each other once again, and both felt like they were going crazy from how much they needed each other. “ _Please._ ”

 

Wakatoshi said nothing. He simply pressed his lips roughly against the other, once again. He couldn’t wait anymore. He was well aware that this wasn’t the right place to do so, but it was dark, they were in a place where people wouldn’t see them even if they passed by, and the need burning their insides was starting to become really painful.

 

Besides, the night was only starting. They could do it again anywhere else after this. They didn’t speak much, but both boys knew that they wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, whoever you are
> 
> I cannot believe you actually read that


End file.
